


Part Two: Love Letters To A Demon

by BadgersQueen



Series: Hell's Kingdom [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself in a different part of the world that is not home but soon becomes her home after she falls for the Kingdom's king...who happens to be a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Two: Love Letters To A Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> A Fantasy AU that started as an RP and I couldn't resist and turn this, what me & Lillian completed so far, into a fic! I have wayyyyy too many feelings for this AU! Haha.
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all characters related from Supernatural are not mine & do not belong to me.

The Warm morning sunlight, beamed in through the window, waking Crowley from his slumber. He sat up and looked down at Meredith who was still sleeping soundly. He leaned forward slightly and could see Growley was also still asleep at Meredith’s side. Crowley decided to let them both sleep for a little longer; Yesterday was so eventful he figured they’d both appreciate it. He got up and used this time to bathe and dress himself. He made sure he was wearing his most elegant and regal looking attire, just for Meredith. When he went back in to the room, Growley was up and wagging his tail at Meredith who was still asleep. He pulled Growley away and gently woke Meredith from her slumber. “Good morning, my darling.” He said.

Meredith had been so peacefully asleep and so content that she was surprised as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look up at Crowley and gave him a sleepy smile, “Good morning”, She replied back. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around to see that the sun was shinning through the windows. She smiled and just looked around the room, as though recalling the day before. Meredith looked to Crowley as she got out of bed, “I should wash up and get dressed”, she laughed a little, “I’m sorry that I almost slept in”. 

"No need to apologise. I let you sleep in." Crowely smiled. He turned to Growley and commanded him to sit and wait. "I’ll go have my servants prepare breakfast for us while you get washed and dressed." He said. He clicked his fingers and was gone from the room in less than a second.

Meredith nodded and smiled. She flushed brightly after he left, smiling to herself, wanting to swoon or faint. She wasn’t used to this kind of life at all. She looked at Growley and smiled. Getting up, she scratched behind his ears before going into the bathroom. Growley waited patiently for her by sitting by the bathroom door like a watch dog. The same female servant from the night before entered the room at this time and took the green dress to wash and left Meredith a clean dress to wear.

Not wanting to keep the king waiting, Meredith bathed and washed up as fast as she could, feeling flustered. After she was done, she came back out to see a clean gown awaiting her on the bed. It was a champagne color. Very beautiful with silky and beaded fabric. She got dressed and went to the full length mirror to look at herself. "You think he’ll like this?" She asked, turning her head to Growley. The hound just wagged his tail happily and came to stand by her and nuzzle her hand, as though to be reassuring. She noticed the female servant had left her a brush as well and Meredith stood in front of the mirror to brush her hair. "I just hope I can remember how to get back to the dinning room", She said aloud as she finished. 

Down in the dinning room, Crowley was having the table prepared for he and Meredith to have breakfast. He had his servants open wide the curtains and the windows to let the sunlight and warm air in. The table was dressed with a red table cloth and Crowley had his servants place some of the Purple Roses from the garden in vase on the table for Meredith. When he was happy that the whole dinning room was ready he clicked his fingers and teleported, appearing just behind Meredith, who was about to leave The room he had left her in. "You look splendid, my dear." He said. "Shall we?" He said, taking her hand in his. He opened the door and led her out into the corridor. He wanted to walk her down to the dinning room and show her off to the rest of his kingdom. He felt quite smug to have such a beautiful person on his arm.

Meredith held his hand as they walked down the corridor together. She was glad to see the rest of the castle now that was morning. Everything was just as beautiful as it was the night before. She mad mental notes about where everything was, now that she could see it. She let go of Crowley’s hand and wrapped her arm around his, happily smiling at him. The servants or guards who passed them all stopped to bow or incline their heads to them. Briefly answering with “my king” and “my lady” in a polite manner. Growley was Meredith’s side within seconds, trotting just ahead of them happily. "Oh wow!" Meredith smiled happily once they reached the dinning room.The sun was shinning through the windows and everything looked quite spectacular, especially the way the table was set up. She turned to Crowley after a second or so. "I see you even put a vase of those roses on the table", she hugged his arm in a ‘thank you’. She blushed a little as she smiled, "If I didn’t know any better, I think you were spoiling me", she laughed playfully and took his hand again, leading him over to the table. 

Crowley felt so proud walking Meredith down to breakfast. All his servants were polite and were minding their manners, which pleased him. When they entered the Dinning room, Crowley smiled when he saw how happy Meredith looked. "Of course, I’m spoiling you." Crowley said. "Only the best is good enough for someone like you." He allowed her to lead him to the table and then, very gentlemanly pulled the chair out for her to sit. Once she was seated he went to his seat and called for his servants to bring in their breakfast.

Meredith sat down opposite him and watched as their breakfast was brought in. The servants bowed to her as they poured some orange juice for her. One of the servants was the female who had brought her nightclothes and a clean dress to wear. Meredith smiled at her and thanked her. The servants were quite pleased by the kindness of this human female and all of them knelt by her chair and one of them brought a plate to her. "Oh? For me?" Meredith asked, looking honored. 

"For you my lady", one of the female’s replied.

The plate had extra pieces of brown bread, hot with fresh butter. They placed it on the table for her. Meredith thanked them again as they left her and Crowley to eat. She turned back to Crowley and smiled. "Your people are so nice", She replied, "They act as though I’m their queen", she stated, laughing softly. She dug into, once again, trying everything she could reach. "Hmmm, this taste so good", she commented, "I’m glad you like spoiling me, I’m positive I’m never leaving", she smiled at him. 

"They know to treat my guests with respect. Though they are cautious because of you being a human, but as your with me, they know to respect you." Crowley explained. Crowley smiled to himself when Meredith mentioned his servants treating her as if she were their queen. He mused that that wasn’t a bad idea. She would be the perfect queen for him too. Crowley began to eat and watched her eating out of the corner of his eye, he loved seeing her enjoying the food and how happy and content she looked. Never had Crowley felt so content with someone’s company. Crowley reached across the table and held her hand. “I’m glad to hear that.” He said, upon hearing that she never wanted to leave. “I adore your company, my dear.”

Meredith enjoyed the food and was quite content. She smiled as he held her hand. She entwined her fingers with his, holding his hand back in return. “And I adore being in your company my king”, she replied, taking a drink from her cup. She smiled softly at him, “I may have been here only for a day but I feel comfortable around you as though I’ve known you longer. And not many people get that from me. I was a shy little girl as a child and didn’t warm up to many this quickly”, she laughed, returning to her plate of food. She pushed her food around her plate for a moment in thought before turning her eyes back on the man across from her, “So what do you do all day if I may ask?” She was interested to hear about him. She was finding herself falling in love with him and being around him made her even more curious. 

"Well." He began, as he admired her from across the table. "Most of the time I’m sorting out affairs of state, making sure my kingdom runs smoothly and without conflict. Which is difficult as it is, as most of my people are very mistrusting of others. There always seems to be disputes that need me to sort them out." Crowley suddenly realised how boring he must sound and quickly changed subject slightly. "but when I do get time to myself I often read or go hunting with my hounds. Growley has always been excellent at hunting, can’t lose with him by my side." Crowley smiled at her. “Enough about me. Tell me more about yourself. Did you have any hobbies or things that you liked to do before my hound brought you here?”

Meredith found this all very intriguing and pushed her plate aside for the moment, placing her hands under her chin as she leaned against the table. She smiled at him, “I liked to take walks in the woods and pretend I was traveling to other kingdoms and that I was someone important”, she laughed softly, “As you can see, I also like to read”, she blushed looking embarrassed. “I also used to write poetry, just little poems or stories”, she nodded her head, “My brother, Dean, used to tell me this one bed time story. He made it up of course”, she waved her hand. 

She continued, laughing, “I feel so childish telling you this”, she flushed brightly, “But he used to tell me this story about me. And I was the princess in the story and I found this magical stone and I asked the stone for wishes”, she gestured with her hands as though telling it, “And every night Dean would come up with different wishes each time he told it”, she paused again, “One night while telling the story, I asked for a new wish. And I wished for a prince to be in the story”. Meredith picked up her napkin and refolded it in her lap, “He asked me what kind of prince I wanted”, she looked up at Crowley, “I asked him, could be the prince be a demon”. Meredith flushed more brightly, “Dean explained to me that demons were bad. And I told him, you’ve been telling this story to me for the past several years and I don’t think all demons are bad”, she nodded her head, “So, the last time Dean told this story to me was when I was twelve. And in the story, I made my final wish before the stone broke. The stone broke because I asked to marry a demon”, she shook her head, “I told Dean I didn’t care if I made a hundred wishes on that rock, I wanted my prince”. She put the napkin on the table and set her silverware on her plate since she was finished eating and smiled back at the king, “And I apologize if that sounded childish”, Meredith said, smiling and blushing, “And my apologies for boring you”. 

Crowley listened intently to her story. All her mannerism and the way she moved her hands when she talked had him hanging on every word. So she had wanted a prince to come and marry her and not just any prince, a demon. He wondered if maybe Growley had known all along and that’s why the hound had brought her here. After all he himself had been longing to have someone to love him ever since he was younger. He wondered, could she truly, possibly be feeling anything for him as he did her? He even envied her a little bit; having a family to tell you stories and look after you that way must have been wonderful. "No need to apologize, you could never bore me." Crowley said. He reached across the table again and took her hand in his. "It must have been nice for you to have such a caring brother, telling you stories an such. Though I find it rather sad that the stone broke before it gave you your demon prince." Crowley kissed the top of her hand gently. "Maybe I can help you find your prince." He said, looking into her eyes and smiling warmly. He so wanted to ask her to be his queen right there and then, but that was something that needed to be asked at the right moment in the most romantic of ways and already he was planning it all out in his head.

Meredith smiled as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. She gazed back at him. Looking into his eyes. She felt her heart flutter and she blushed brightly. She was falling for him and she liked these feelings. Every second she spent with him, she felt herself wanting to open up and talk to him. She had believed so much that she would find what she was looking for. She didn’t want to just marry anyone. What was so wrong about wanting a demon? They were like the angels weren’t they? They were just a different species. And Crowley had been very kind and loving towards her. Maybe that’s why Growley had brought her here. Maybe Crowley was the one she was looking for. "Maybe I’m already staring right at him", She smiled, speaking sincerely, entwining her fingers with his and squeezing his hand back. Meredith smiled, staring at their hands holding each other. She then turned to look back at Crowley again, "Would my prince show me his library?" She asked, "If I know a book lover, you’ve probably got a large selection. I mean, if you don’t mind that is", she smiled again, her cheeks blushing. She didn’t have to wonder if he had the same feelings as she had for him. She could tell he liked her. But part of her was still too shy to approach the subject. 

Crowley was surprised by her comment but he saw the sincerity in her eyes and placed his other hand over the top of hers cupping her hand in his. Did this mean she felt the same about him as he did about her? Yes, he rather fancied it did and it made him unbelievably happy. “Yes, I think you may be right.” He said, with a contented smile. "The library? Of course." He said. "I have an exceptional collection of books and many that I’m sure you’ll not have read before too." He said proudly, knowing that to a book lover, like himself and Meredith, new and unread books were the best thing ever. He suddenly teleported himself to the side of Meredith’s chair and held out his hand to her. "Shall we, my darling?" Crowley asked.

As he teleported to her side, she smiled and took his hand as he offered it. Growley had been patiently laying at her feet the entire time, often perking his ears up during their conversation and once he heard her get up from her seat, he was up and attentive. She was on the move and he had to do his best to be at attention. Meredith smiled and then reached over to take one of the purple roses from the vase on the table, taking it with her. "Unread books are my favorite. Untouched and mysterious", Meredith smiled, "Those are the best adventures in most books", she held his hand back with a gentle squeeze. "Lead the way", she laughed softly. Growley padding alongside them as they left the dinning room. 

"A woman after my own heart." He grinned and led her out into the hallway. Crowley led her down the long hallways, holding her hand as if she was a princess or goddess at his side. His face beamed with pride as the two of them talked, mostly about books, as they walked. He loved how passionate she was about the stories she had read and knew she’d love the Library. When they got to the library Crowley let go of her hand and flung open the large double doors, revealing a huge room with walls lined in bookcases filled with books. Smaller bookcase divided the room into sections and had more books within them. He led Meredith to a comfy seat roughly in the center of the room. "You like?" He asked, seeking her approval. "You can spend as much time in here as you like. As for me, sadly I have to attend to important things. You may call my servants at any time if you require anything or if you need me for anything." He said. He leant forward and gently kissed her and then with a smile he was gone from the Library.

Meredith was glad to happily talk about books with Crowley. She was nearly on cloud 9 during the entire conversation. Walking down the long hallways, holding his hand. It was everything she’d always hoped for and then some. Her heart nearly lept out of the her chest as she showed her to the library only moments later. She glanced around in awe. “It’s amazing”, She looked highly impressed and was sure she’d be spending long hours in here quite a bit. She smiled as he lent forward and kissed her before leaving to take care of important matters. Growley was off sniffing about the room, wagging his tail and then came back to her side, as though letting her know he’d secured the entire room and it was safe for her to venture forth through out. “Oh what should I start with?” She happily clapped her hands. She set her purple rose down on the comfy seat before going about the library and musing through the bookshelves. The hound happily padding along behind her. "Oh! Here we go!" Meredith smiled after ten or twenty minutes later, "A story about dragons!" It was a an old looking book that looked like it hadn’t been touched in a fort night. She showed Growley the book but he just sniffed it and looked disappointed he couldn’t have it to eat. "Your such a silly puppy", she giggled softly and scratched behind his ears. Carrying the book gingerly, she went back to the comfy seat and sat down. Growley curling up at her feet a second later, setting his head on his paws and watching the doorway to the library. Meredith smiled to herself and sat back in her seat, getting comfortable and quite interested in her book. She was completely content to sit here and read for hours. 

Crowley had been up in his office no less then an hour when his thoughts strayed from work to Meredith. The woman he wanted for his future Queen. He tried to keep focused on the important papers and matters that littered his desk, but his mind made everything remind him of her. He sighed happily to himself trying to imagine her sitting all cosy in the library reading. He wished he could watch her always but the last thing he wanted to do was intrude on her while she was reading. He knew only too well how bloody annoying that could be. Just then a thought struck him; he could use his powers to go down to the Library and work there instead without disturbing her, but able to glance at her whenever he wished… And if she happened to talk aloud about her thoughts to Growley, as Crowley often did so himself, then even better. Crowley smiled to himself and then scooped up his papers and clicked his fingers. Within seconds he was back in the Library. He was standing on the other side of one of the bookcases and could see Meredith sitting in the chair reading, Growley at her feet. He settled himself down in another chair, being as quiet as he could and continued with his work, regularly looking up at her through the shelves of the bookcase. 

Meredith was several chapters into her book that she didn’t notice that Crowley had returned to the library. Though, the thought had struck her that he was the king and he could sit anywhere he pleased. And part of her wanted him to be near her. Even hoped maybe he would come back. But she tried to concentrate on reading, though it kept slipping away to earlier conversations. And he kept cropping up in her mind in ways that made her blush and smile at the same time. She set the book in her lap and turned to the hell hound. Growley had gotten up to stretch and just sat with his head on her knee. She smiled and patted the dog. “I bet if you could talk you could tell me if he likes me or not”, She said aloud, “But I guess its a good thing you can’t talk because then you’d tell him I fancy him”, she giggled, running her fingers through the dog’s fur, “I want to tell him myself”, she then sighed a little, “I don’t know how though”. Meredith mused to herself for moment, “He makes me feel special. And he’s good looking. And very kind and gentle”, she picked up her book as though going back to attempting to read again, “What do you think I should do?” Though she smiled and patted the dog again. Growley would have continued to rub his hand against her, loving her attention but he picked up another familiar scent and went padding away, sniffing the floor. Meredith glanced up, watching the dog walk away. She laughed softly and returned to her book. The hell hound went around the next few shelves until he spotted his master. He wagged his tail and came up to him. 

Crowley continued with his papers, occasionally looking up at Meredith who was reading contently. He felt so content to be sitting in the same room with her. It was while he was focussed on his work that he heard her speak, he got up carefully and listened to her through the bookcase. So she did like him and thought he was good looking too. He covered his mouth to hide a chuckled that nearly escaped him when she said Growley would probably tell his master she fancied him, if he could talk. Trust her to say such cute things to his hound. It was then that he saw Growley heading straight towards his hiding place, he hoped the hound had better sense and would simply wander off, but he was out of luck. Growley began sniffing near by and then began wagging his tail when he noticed his master there. He went around the bookcase and came up to his master. "Go away, Growley." Crowley whispered. "You’ll give me away you silly pup." Growley whined loudly making Crowley cringed, thinking for sure that Meredith would look up and see him hiding there. "No, shush! She’ll hear you." Growley tilted his head at him and stuck out his tongue.

Meredith had been contently reading when she heard something just behind her. She glanced at Crowley’s hiding place and she wasn’t, for one second, oblivious to the fact he may be working in the library. But she would let him be because his work was important. A few minutes passed and she lanced up to hearing Growley whining at something. She got up and put her book down.”Growley, what on earth are you doing?” She asked glancing curiously in the direction of the book shelf again. Growley, hearing her speaking left Crowley alone but not before grabbing the pen he was working with and then going off back to the redhead. Meredith gave the dog a quizziling look as she noticed he was carrying something in his mouth. She held out her hand and Growley placed the pen in it. “Where did you get this?” She asked and just softly laughed. Not wanting to give away that she knew he was there, Meredith went over and rolled the pen back in Crowley’s direction and softly giggled. She went back and sat down again with her book. Part of her realized he might have heard her talking to the hound but part of her decided to let it be what it was. If he had heard her, maybe he would talk to her later when he was done working. Growley stared between where Meredith was sitting and where Crowley was hiding behind the bookshelf. 

Crowley tried to grab Growley, but was too slow and froze as he saw Growley trotting off back to Meredith with the pen he was using. He watched as Growley gave the pen to Meredith and was surprised when she didn’t call him out. She simply rolled the pen back in his direction. He smiled and picked up the pen. He watched her sit back down and decided to continue with his work. She obviously knew he was there and didn’t mind, which made him smile. Growley got up and went over to Meredith, he began nudging Meredith’s arm to get her attention and then whined loudly. Crowley could hear Growley’s whining and wondered if maybe he should call Growley away so that Meredith could read in peace

Meredith looked up from her book at hearing Growley nudging her arm and whining. She smiled at the dog and patted his head but Growley just set his chin on her lap. He continued to whine, glancing now and again in the direction of the bookshelf. She was against wanting to distract Crowley from working but maybe if she went over to see him just for a quick second, maybe the hound would feel better. She smiled and took her book with her. Growley bounded around the shelf happily and went over to Crowley. Meredith came around the corner a second later and smiled at him. She gingerly marked the page of her book and came to stand near where Crowley was sitting. “I’m sorry to disturb you”, Meredith said, “He seems to have wanted me to know that you were back in the library”, she gestured to the hell hound. “I’m enjoying reading though”, she smiled and held up the book in her hands. Growley nudged her further until she was right next to Crowley’s chair. 

Crowley continued his work for a few more minutes, but once again heard Growley come trotting up to his chair. He turned to the hound an annoyed look in his face, but then when Meredith appeared his expression softened and he smiled. "You’re not disturbing me at all." He smiled. Growley looked to Crowley as he spoke then back at Meredith, panting happily. Crowley noted the book she was reading. "A very good choice, I’ve read that one myself." He said, pointing to the book. Crowley saw how Growley was nudging Meredith and reached out, grasping Growley’s scruff and pulled him away from her. "Why don’t you join me? I would very much enjoy your presence while I work." He said and with a click of his fingers, another chair appeared next to Crowley’s.

Meredith smiled at him and nodded. As a chair appeared next to his, she sat down in it. She slipped off her shoes and sat cross legged so she was more comfortable. She opened up her book and took out the book mark. She smiled and reached out, taking Crowley’s hand entwined her fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away again. “Thank you for allowing me to join”, Meredith said, looking at him and then returned her gaze to her book, “I’m quite enjoying this”, she nodded to the book in her lap.   
Growley seemed satisfied and didn’t whine or anything. He simply laid down by Meredith’s chair and closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap since the two were now sitting together. He didn’t have to worry about them being apart. Meredith had turned another page in her book and then glanced at Crowley again. “My apologies for disrupting you, could I have a glass of water?” She asked. 

Crowley smiled listening to Meredith speak and kissed her hand before she pulled away. “You’re very welcome, but I think I should thank you. You’re company has cured my loneliness, so thank you for that.” Crowley continued to work as Meredith quietly read beside him, even Growley seemed to be contented now. Crowley realised that Growley seemed to think he and Meredith were already “mates” in his eyes, which he found quite amusing. It was while he was thinking about this that Meredith asked for some water. He had forgotten that it was quite hot here in Purgatory and that Meredith was still human and needed water. He summoned a servant to him who immediately brought her a water jug and a glass. Crowley poured out the water for her and handed the glass to her. He definitely wanted to make her his wife; maybe he could take her into the garden some time soon and propose to her in the centre of the roses. Yes, maybe even under the moonlight. He thought his idea was quite romantic an was very pleased with himself. It was at this point that one of his guards entered the Library. "What is it?" Crowley asked, getting up form his seat.

"A word my lord." The guard said, looking at Meredith fleetingly before looking away. Crowley glared at his guard and walked over to him.

"This better be important." Crowley said. He and his guard moved away from Meredith to speak.

"There are some strangers in the kingdom sir. They look to be humans." The guard explained.

"How many?" Crowley asked. Could these humans have come looking for Meredith? Her brothers perhaps?

"Two, sir." The guard said. Crowley thought for a moment. "I’ll deal with them, now go." He said, waving his guard away. He returned to Meredith who was still sitting in her chair.

Meredith smiled as he handed her the glass of water. She took a long sip from it and then set it down on the table just behind where they were sitting. She went back to reading and was quite content sitting here with Crowley while he was working. She felt more at ease with him near her. Her mind kept wandering back to thoughts of him being her husband. He was so good to her and took care of her, made her feel safe and loved. She kept smiling to herself. After a while one of the guards came into the room. She only glanced up for a second before returning to reading. She figured it was none of her business and that was something important for the king. She did glance up once or twice just out of curiosity but found her book to be more interesting. When she glanced up again, Crowley had returned to her. Meredith smiled and set her book aside, laying it flat on the arm so that she wouldn’t lose her page. She stood up and smiled at him. Going to him, she took his face in her hands and gently kissed his lips. "Don’t apologize", Meredith told him, knowing he was probably about to tell her he had take care of the matter, whatever it was, "You go take care of what needs to be taken care of. I understand", she nodded, "I’ll be right here and will await your return". She kissed his cheek lightly and then pulled away to sit down again. 

"I’ll try not to be gone for too long." He said, stroke her hair. "If you need anything at all, just call for my servants and they’ll tend you." He patted Growley’s head. "You be good for Meredith now and do as she says." Crowley straightened up and with a click of his fingers he was gone. He appeared in the forest just on the edge of his kingdom and could see these two humans walking just ahead of him. "Hello, boys." Crowley said, aloud. Both boys turned and glared at him. "I hope you both have a good reason for being in my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?" Dean asked.

"So, you’re the king of Purgatory then?" Sam asked.

"That’s right and you boys are trespassing." Crowley said, as a few hellhounds appeared beside their master. "So unless you want to become dog food for my pets, I suggest you leave. Immediately."

Dean was about to jump in with an angry retort but Sam stopped him. Sam turned to Crowley and tried to reason with the king.

"I’m sorry we trespassed, but we’re searching for our sister." Sam began. "We were separated a few days ago and we heard that someone saw her heading this way. Please, if you’ve seen her, tell us."

"Your sister?" Crowley said and tilted his head slightly. "Ah, so I was right. You two must be the Winchesters that I’ve heard about." Sam and Dean glanced at each other and then back at Crowley. "Well, I’m not going to lie to you, boys. Your sister did come through here and she’s safe at my castle. Now the two of you can run on home and leave us be."

"What?!" Dean shouted. "We’re not leaving without our sister! You can’t make her stay with you!"

Crowley sighed. Slightly annoyed that they seemed to think he was keeping her against her will. “Don’t raise your voice at me you little thug. I’m the king here and you need to learn some respect.” Crowley snarled. A thought crossed Crowley’s mind though, if he hurt them, Meredith would hate him for it and he couldn’t bare that. “But maybe another time, I need to get back to MY Meredith and you boys need to leave. Toodles.” He said and with a snap of his fingers he teleported both boys away and out of his kingdom. He knew they’d probably be back, but at least now he had more time to propose to Meredith and make her his Queen. He clicked his fingers and teleported himself back to his castle and went to find Meredith.

After Crowley had left, Growley continued to snooze at Meredith’s feet and she drank the water he’d left for her. She continued to read in peace and was content and comfortable. She looked up every now and then, enjoying the sunlight streaming through the window. She smiled happily and was unaware of Sam and Dean ever being more than maybe one hundred or so yards away in the forest. Meredith continued to fantasize about Crowley asking her to be his queen. About the idea of her sleeping at his side every night and how wonderful that felt. A thought struck her for a second and she picked up his pen and a piece of paper he hadn’t used. “I hope it’s okay if I use this”, she said aloud. Closing her book, she used it as a surface to write on. Placing the piece of paper on the book’s surface, she place the pen to her lips. “I should write him a poem or something”, she decided aloud. Meredith smiled, wondering what she should write. No, not a poem. A letter. A love letter perhaps? Growley heard her movements and only raised his head a little to watch her before laying back down. "Dear Crowley", Meredith murmured under her breath, as she started to write. She was unaware that Crowley had reentered the castle and was coming back to the library. 

When Crowley re-entered the Castle he ordered his guards to double their watch and to fortify the castle defences, just in case those boys had powerful allies. He then went looking for Meredith. A servant told him she was still in the Library, reading. When he entered the Library, Growley got up and went to great him. “Meredith?” Crowley called out, hoping she was still there.

She heard his voice only after a few seconds of finishing her letter. She had written her feelings for him and her dreams of them being together. But she couldn’t let him know, not yet. She’d give the letter to him when she felt it was appropriate to do so. Slipping the letter into her book, she set the book down in her chair and got up. Meredith went to Crowley a second later. Growley happily wound himself between them and then sat down off to the side to watch. Meredith smiled at Crowley and kissed his cheek lightly. "Sorry, I was just finishing up another page of my book", she told him, "Tell your intruders to get lost then?" She smiled playfully at him and took his hands, holding them in her own. 

"Yes, I did and hopefully they got the point and won’t be back." Crowley said. Crowley held her hands and kissed the top of them and then smiled at her. "I was thinking, perhaps we could go into the garden and spend some time together? The garden is so nice at this time of the day." 

Meredith smiled as he kissed the top of her hands and nodded, “I’d love that and it looks very beautiful out. I’ve been watching the sun shine through the window all day”, she laughed softly, kissing his cheek, “You left your papers on your chair by the way, I wouldn’t want you to lose them”, she nodded just over her shoulder, turning back to him,”Why don’t Growley and I go and meet you outside”, she kissed his cheek again, “I can find my way”. She walked past him and patted her side lightly. Growley came at attention at once and went to her side dutifully, tongue rolling and looking happy that they would be going outside. He loved stretching his legs. He wagged his tail happily as they left the library. Meredith remembered exactly where to go and stopped at the entrance of the garden, patiently waiting for the king to join her. Growley sitting at her side. 

Crowley glanced behind at his seat where he had left his papers. He’d almost forgot that he had left them there and was grateful for her reminder. “I’d almost forgotten about them, thank you my darling.” He said and kissed her hands again. “I’ll join you shortly after I’ve tidied up my papers.” Crowley watched her leave with Growley happily walking along with her. He turned to his desk and began tidying up his papers, gathering them together, neatly. It was as he picked up the papers on his chair that he noticed Meredith’s book upon the chair. He figured he should probably put the book on the desk or one of his servants might tidy it away back into the bookcase. As he picked it up a folded piece of paper fell from the book. He place down the book and picked up the paper. It looked as though Meredith had written something down and while he didn’t want to impede on her privacy, he was curious as to who she could be writing to. He opened it and quickly scanned the letter.

"To my dearest Crowley…" He mused aloud and then read further down the letter in his head. She was writing to him, to declare her love for him. He had to sit for a moment while he read her words of love and admiration. "She loves me, she actually loves me." He said a loud, he quickly began reading the rest of the letter eager to hear more of what she felt for him. She called him handsome and caring in her letter amongst other things and expressed how she wanted to stay with him forever. When he was done reading, he folded up her letter and tucked it inside his jacket, close to his heart. Her beautiful words of love had made up his mind for him, he was going to propose to her in the garden. Make her his wife, then she’d never have to leave and they’d be together, King and Queen forever. He hurriedly finished tidying his papers and then made his way, hastily to the garden.

Meredith had sat down on a bench by the entrance of the garden and watched Growley chase some of the bugs flying around the flowers. He happily sniffed and wagged his tail. He would weave around the grass, going only ten or so feet from her before dutifully returning to her side to protect her. She admired how the afternoon sun streamed across the top of the trees in the distance and across the flowers themselves. She patted Growley’s fur and ran her fingers through it. He placed his head on her knee and looked up at her. She smiled at him and talked to him, calling him a “good dog”. She glanced up as Crowley came into the garden only seconds later She smiled at him and got up to greet him.

Crowley smiled seeing Meredith come over to greet him, closely followed by his loyal hound. He embraced Meredith and smiled warmly at her. She looked so beautiful in the afternoon sunlight. “Sorry I took so long, my darling.” He said, as he held her close to him. “Shall we go for a walk through the roses?” He asked. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Meredith smiled warmly at him as he embraced her, “It’s alright”, she told him, taking his hand and kissing the top of it. She held his tenderly in her own and gazed at him, “Of course”, she nodded. She loved the roses, they were so pretty. Meredith flushed brightly as they strolled down the path through the roses. She turned to look at him curiously, “And what’s on the king’s mind this fine afternoon?” She wanted to know, though she smiled and was all ears. Wrapping her arms around his. Growley just padded ahead of them, giving them space but he wanted to make sure they were perfectly protected. He had to protect his master’s lady after all. 

Crowley loved having on her on his arm as they walked. “There’s something important I wanted to ask you. Seeing as you seem to like it here and you seem to like me, I wanted to ask if you’d want to stay here always. With me.” He said, a bit unsure of what he was saying. He stopped and turned towards her. He took a deep breath and then looked into Meredith’s eyes. “What I really want to ask is…” He took her hand in his. “Will you marry me and be my Queen?”

She turned to him as he spoke, wondering what he was going to ask. Meredith’s face blushed brightly, a slow crawl of pink flush reaching up into her hair line. Her heart beating ever fast. She stared back into his eyes, her lips tugging between surprise and a happy smile. She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming. Was this real? Was he…was he truly asking…Meredith felt tears start to slowly fall from her eyes. Holding his hands back in her own and leaned forward and kissed him against the lips, gently but affectionately. She wasn’t sure how to answer, her mind was slightly blurred at the moment but after a few seconds, she pulled away and gazed at him. "Yes", Meredith answered, touching his cheek and running her fingers against it, "Yes of course, my king. I’m yours. Always", she beamed at him and then kissed him again. Happily crying. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in his arms. He was so happy that she said yes. When he put her back down on her feet he Kissed her lips affectionately and then smiled. Growley barked loudly behind them, making them both jump. The hound jumped up at them both happily. "Well, looks as though Growley is happy for us." Crowley said with a chuckle and then hugged Meredith close again.

Meredith giggled happily as he spun her around and then set her back down on her feet again. She hugged him close and kissed his cheek. Turning her head to look at the hell hound, “Seems he is”, She smiled warmly, “I bet he’s very happy your happy”, she turned back to Crowley and placed another affectionate kiss against his lips. “I know I’m very happy”, Meredith grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and just laid her head against his shoulder. Growley wagged his tail, running up and down the flowers barking happily as though announcing to the kingdom, or trying to at any rate, the happy news. Crowley and Meredith spent the rest of the day together; Crowley showed her around the rest of the castle and he showed her the maze in the garden, of which they both seemed to have fun getting lost in. The two of them had been enjoying each other’s company so much that they were both shocked when they realised the sun had began to set. Crowley turned to his future Queen. “Shall we retire for the night, my queen?” He asked her, a proud grin on his face. He held out his hand to her.

Meredith smiled, stifling a yawn behind her hand before taking his hand in hers. She’d had such a great time exploring the rest of the castle and going through the maze with him. It had been pretty exciting getting lost together. She smiled at him now, smiling proudly herself. “We should or I’ll fall asleep standing up”, she laughed softly, leaning into him, “I had such a fun time today”, she laid her head on his arm. Growley yawned as well, closely watching them. He was so happy they were together now. Meredith turned to glance at the sunset and then back to Crowley, leaning against him and kissing his cheek softly, smiling against his face. 

Crowley was so happy to have her by his side and when he saw how tired she was getting he scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside. Growley plodded along beside them, tail wagging and panting, tired out by the days events. Cowley teleported them both up to the hallway just outside of Crowley’s chamber. He put her back on her feet and kissed her gently. "My servants have made up the room next to mine for you." Crowley said as he rested his forehead against her’s. He played with her hair as he spoke. "Sleep well, my beautiful queen." He kissed her again. He was reluctant to let her go, this day had been by far the best day he’d ever had and in truth he really didn’t want it to end.

Meredith smiled as Crowley picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. She snuggled close to him and then when he set her down on her feet again, she kissed his cheek. She wished she didn’t have to part from him but she had to. It wasn’t appropriate for non-married persons to share the same bed until after they were married. She had had such an excellent day with him. She pressed her forehead to his and smiled, “Sleep well my king”, she put her hand to his cheek and then placed a gentle kiss to his lips.She reluctantly pulled away and then turned to go into her room. Growley gave Crowley a look, telling him he’d watch over her until morning, before following her. Meredith crossed her room and loved how lovely everything was. The bed spread was a lush deep purple. But her heart sank, she wished she could sleep with Crowley instead. She dressed into her night gown and got into bed. Growley yawned and got onto the bed with her, laying at the end of it by her feet. He protectively watched the door. 

"Hmmm", Meredith groaned in her sleep after a couple of hours trying to sleep. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Everything made a noise or a rustle. The wind outside scraped against the glass. The redhead couldn’t take it and tensed. Listening. "This is insane", She whispered, sitting up. Growley went to her and licked her face and whined a little, wondering what was wrong. "I wish to be with Crowley until I can at least go to sleep", she decided, patting the hellhound. She sighed and went out into he hallway, going to Crowley’s door and knocked on it. She feared he’d be asleep and be angry she was waking him up for the most childish of things. She couldn’t sleep and she couldn’t help it. Meredith looked down at Growley, who then in turned barked at the door. 

Crowley smiled warmly as she pulled away from him reluctantly and headed into her room. Growley followed wagging his tail, happily. Crowley waited in the hall until Meredith had firmly closed the door and then went into his own room. He knew she’d be perfectly safe with Growley guarding the door and himself just next door. Nothing would be able to get near her. Once inside his room, he removed his formal clothing and sat down at his writing desk. He had a few papers to go through and matters that needed to be settled before he could retire for the night. As he sat there, working his way through his papers, he couldn’t help but think of Meredith and of their wedding. He had already began planning the event in his head and was looking forward to sharing those plans with Meredith. Crowley wanted their wedding to be perfect and to be everything Meredith had ever wanted. A few hours passed and he finally retired for the night. He listened to the sounds of the night that he was so used to and began to doze lightly. He was just about to drift off to sleep completely, when he heard a tapping on his chamber door. He sat up in bed, unsure of whether he’d heard the tapping or not. Upon hearing Growley bark, he leaped from his bed and headed to the door, worried that something was wrong or had happened to Meredith. He opened the door and saw Meredith standing there, a slightly unsure smile on her face. "What’s wrong?" He asked, taking her into his arms. "Did something happen?"

She only had to wait a few seconds before the door was thrown open and he pulled her into his arms. Meredith smiled at him reassuringly. She leaned against him before kissing his cheek lightly, “Nothing happened”, Meredith told him, blushing, “I just…I tried sleeping but I can’t seem to stay asleep. I’ve tried but”, she looked away slightly and then back at him, “Do you mind if I lay with you until I feel comfortable and go back to sleep?” She felt slightly foolish for feeling so awkward at sleeping alone. She had felt so safe and protected with him. Growley wagged his tail and looked between them. 

"Of course I don’t mind." He said and lead her into his chamber. Growley followed close behind and plopped himself down by the end of the bed. Crowley pulled back the covers for Meredith. Once she was in bed, he laid down beside her, facing her. He smiled at her as he pulled the blankets up over them both. "Better?" He asked, pushing her hair from her eyes. Crowley couldn’t wait to make her his queen, then they’d never be apart and this could be them every night, laying together in contented bliss.

Meredith smiled as he pushed the hair from her eyes. She leaned into him just a little. She couldn’t wait until they were married and then they wouldn’t have to be away from each other and could be like this every night. She took Crowley’s hand and held it, entwining her fingers with his. “Better”, she smiled sleepily, her eyes getting tired again. Meredith leaned over and gave him a small kiss, “Sleep well, my king”, she murmured against his lips before pulling away some and dozing off. She was so content to lay here, she didn’t want to leave his side. 

Meredith fell asleep by his side and Crowley smiled warmly, still holding her hand. “Sleep well, my Queen.” He whispered and gently kissed the top of her hair, hoping he wouldn’t wake her. He stayed awake and watched her sleep soundly by his side for a couple of hours. He really didn’t want to move her, but he knew that he should, or else people in the kingdom might talk. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to spread horrible rumours about her having loose morals. He gently got up trying not to make too much noise. Growley looked up at him suddenly. “It’s all right, boy. It’s just me.” He whispered to his hound and patted his head as he moved to Meredith’s side of the bed. He carefully scooped her up into his arms and teleported them both into her room. He walked over to the bed and laid her down on it, covering her with the blankets. Growley appeared in the room and curled up at the end of the bed. Crowley kissed her cheek and then teleported back to his own room. He climbed back into his own bed, now well and truly tired and in need of sleep. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Meredith had fallen asleep so soundly, she had forgotten she’d even gotten out of bed to begin with. She felt Crowley kiss her forehead but that was all. She was out like a light. If a thunderstorm had ever happened, it wouldn’t have woken her, that’s how out she was. She didn’t even realize Crowley had scooped her up into his arms and had taken her back to her own bed. She slept through the night, not waking up once. The next morning, she woke up to the sun being barely up yet. She blinked back sleep and yawned. Growley glanced up and saw that she was awake. Meredith happily patted him before getting up and getting washed and dressed.

Growley was wagging his tail happily once she was dressed. Meredith motioned for the hound to be quiet and she smiled, “We have to be quiet okay?” She smiled. The hound seemed to understand as he licked her hand. The two snuck down past Crowley’s bedroom door and down stairs to the dinning room. Meredith poked her head in and saw that the king indeed was still asleep. The table nor the room was ready for breakfast yet. Perfect! Meredith motioned to Growley and the two went into the kitchens. The servants all glanced up in surprise but they all bowed their heads with a dutiful, “Good morning My lady”.

Meredith curtsied politely and smiled at them, “Can you please prepare breakfast for the king? I want to surprise him with breakfast in bed”, Meredith smiled happily. 

The servants and cooks nodded and quickly got to work, preparing a tray for the king. They all silently agreed that they adored this beautiful human. She was very kind and very humble and she seemed to make the king very happy. Once a tray was made, Meredith told them she could take it herself and thanked them again. With Growley beside her, she returned to Crowley’s door and Growley barked loudly, yet happily at it.


End file.
